The power of infinity
by Firefly1228
Summary: This is my take on what happened at the end of s07e24 with cuteness from Hotch, Emily and Jack. This is my first fic so be gentle please :3


**This is my first fanfic and I'm a huge Hotly fan! This is the wedding scene plus some Emily-Hotch-Jack cuteness. I thought I'd make the ending extra cheesy because I'm feeling in a very cheesy mood! (In this fic Emily is not moving to London, just changing jobs in the same country). I hope you enjoy it :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own neither Criminal Minds nor Stephen Chbosky.

They had just finished their drinks as the gang proceeded to the make-shift dance floor in Dave's back garden. As Emily circled the group she watched over her loved ones, smiling, laughing and enjoying the night. She knew from the love in Will and J.J's eyes that they were meant for each other and was so glad J.J had finally said yes. She saw the friendship between Penelope and Derek as they danced in synch to the rhythm of the music and sensed something was going on between Dave and Strauss but felt happy both could be at ease after such a difficult case. Then she saw him. The way Beth and he giggled watching the others dancing made her gut feel uneasy; for that she felt guilty. He was the strongest man she had ever met but when George Foyet entered his life it tore him apart. On one hand she was thankful he had found happiness and the courage to move on with his life but on the other… Well she had to keep her feelings at bay.

Emily had dipped with Derek, spun around with Spencer, swayed with Dave but none had compared to how she felt when she danced with Hotch. When Dave passed Emily to Hotch and he took her arm she could swear her knees were going to give way. "Hey." He smiled his rare dimple smile at her and she couldn't help but smile back. "Hey yourself".

"This is a beautiful party. J.J and Will look happy."

She inhaled and smiled to herself; it was as though he read her mind. "They do. I'm beginning to believe there's someone for everyone."

Emily swore his grip became a little tighter against her back as she pulled away to look at him while they spoke.

"Sometimes you find a person that's willing to catch you no matter how many times you fall" Hotch said nonchalantly; gazing around the garden and enticed in the atmosphere around him, he felt there was nothing left to do but smile.

"And someone who loves you enough to wait for you." Emily whispered in a hushed tone, almost sure he didn't hear. She automatically looked towards him, anxious of whether or not she had said too much. Thankfully, he was in a daze of his own. With that they reverted to dancing in close proximity; both minds silenced by their thoughts.

Hotch felt the warmth of her skin by his cheek, and as he pulled back ever so slightly to look at her, truly look at Emily Prentiss; his subordinate, colleague and friend, he had never realized how lovely she looked that evening. He shunned himself for thinking those thoughts while his girlfriend Beth danced just a few feet away from him.

As the evening drew to a close and the hugs and kisses and farewells were coming to a close, Hotch noticed Emily sitting on a chair with Henry on her lap and Jack kneeling in front of her. From Jack's roar of laughter, Henry's giggling fit and the huge grin on Emily's face she had been telling comic stories. After she finished saying goodbye to Henry via the tickle monster, he made his way over to collect Jack.

"Daddy can't we stay and listen to Miss Emmy a little longer?"

"Buddy it's quite late and I'm sure both you and Miss Emmy want to go to sleep; we've all had a long day."

Jack looked to his dad then back at Emily, and trying to keep his eyes open as wide as they could, he asked "Am I still gonna see you Miss Emmy? I don't want you to go away."

Hotch turned to Emily, keen to hear her response. Although he knew she was leaving, he couldn't help but feel hurt.

"Hey Jack Jack! I'm always gonna be here for you okay, if you ever need to talk to me your daddy has my number, and I'll talk to you on the phone, and I'll come visit you boys whenever I can. Washington isn't too far away!"

As Hotch breathed a silent sigh of relief and Jack gave Emily a content smile, she hugged him tight and said her last goodbyes to the very sleepy little boy attached to her. She passed him to Hotch, who made sure not to wake him.

"I know when you first joined things weren't easy for you- I didn't make them easy for you." He bowed his head slightly, and continued before Emily could speak.

"It's been a pleasure working with you Emily, and I say that on behalf of the team as well as myself. You've taught us valuable lessons and from everything you've been through and overcome, you really have come out stronger. "He paused to look up to her.

"Hotch This isn't the end you know. Maybe one day we'll have a serial in Washington and our paths will cross again." She gave him a warm smile while she stroked Jack's hair. "I'm thankful for everything I've learnt under your supervision, and may I add that you're a great supervisor. You've also taught me a lot; I've never met anyone with as much courage, loyalty, charisma and bravery as you Hotch."

This time, he was the one to smile.

"I'll miss you Aaron Hotchner."

"I'll miss you too Emily Prentiss."

With the arm he managed to spare, he placed it around Emily's back as she manoeuvred to hug both he and Jack. And in that moment, he swore, this was infinite.

_I hope you liked it :) Reviews are like Christmas; rare but they bring joy and peace and love to the world (including myself!) :) _


End file.
